Payback (GTA IV)
Payback is a mission in Grand Theft Auto IV, given to protagonist Niko Bellic by Jimmy Pegorino from his house in Westdyke, Alderney. Description Following the disastrous attempt by Pegorino to appease the Pavanos and The Commission with a tribute, Pegorino wishes to exert his revenge on the Pavanos. Having learnt the Pavanos are due to make a cash pickup in Alderney soon, he wants the player to "hit them hard", interrupting the pickup and killing all the Pavanos in the vicinity. Mission objectives In order to complete the mission the player must: *Drive to the diner *Chase the Pavanos *Wipe them all out *Lose your wanted level Walkthrough The first half of the mission will require the player chase a pair of Pavano goons in a black Coquette, who will predictably head to the pickup regardless. Drive to the diner on Mueri Street in Acter, and stop in the yellow marker. Ensure you are facing north/east when you drive into the marker, because you're going to chase the Pavanos, and this is the direction that the chase begins. During the cutscene, the Pavanos goons named recognize that you are representing the Pegorinos, so they attempt to lose you on the way to the meet when driving a black Coquette. Chase the Pavanos through the various streets and alleyways, but don't shoot the driver, because you need them to lead you to the meet. But you can, kill the passenger who is try to kill the player. Beware of the buses/vans/fences/scaffolding etc. which are designed specifically in this mission to disrupt your route. The chase ends at the Auto Eroticar showroom in Alderney City. Use your vehicle as cover, and wipe out the Pavanos by launching grenades into the showroom, alternatively use an RPG. The showroom offers the perfect opportunity for some serious carnage, as any explosives will destroy the cars, which are close together, causing a chain reaction that will wipe out most of the Pavanos. A couple of them may still survive, but they can be gunned down with ease. Additionally, cops frequent the area, so it isn't uncomfortable for some of them to stop by and help however, if the player shoots at either party they will receive a wanted level. Another way is to circle around the back of the block facing the auto showroom, there's a staircase in the middle of the block which you can use to pick off the goons, which will one by one come across the street to get you. Ultimately just leaving three characters standing still inside the showroom. The police soon join in the shoot-out. Finish the Pavanos; the player can then take the goon's Coquette to obtain and own the car, which will serve as a perfect getaway vehicle. Lose your wanted level to complete the mission. Video Walkthrough Trivia * During the car chase sequence at the beginning of this mission, the Coquette you are following causes a car to spin out and collect two others as it careers across the road. One of these cars is a Comet, marking one of only a handful of times this vehicle is seen in single player. However, attempting to steal it will almost certainly give the Pavanos time to escape and consequently fail the mission. A Turismo can also be taken in the showroom. * Some characters with the Pavano's are actually the McReary's character models. * In the Liberty Tree's article on this mission, titled "Violent Shoot-out in Alderney City", the Alderney State Correctional Facility is shown in the article, indicating the arrest of Pavano family members. This is confirmed by Weazel News on the radio, though curiously enough, it states the arrested will be sent to another facility due to the case being classified as terrorism. * When going to the meeting place, there will be money there the player can pick up. * Shortly after you complete the mission. Niko gets a call from his unnamed U.L. Paper contact. The contact wants to introduce Niko to Jon Gravelli, head of the Gambetti mob family. Niko tells him he's already working for a mafia family, only for U.L Paper to say they're not a family. He suggests that Gravelli can "get what you need done." The Gambetti's "G" icon now appears on the radar map. You can visit John Gravelli in Schottler Medical Center and try "Entourage," the first of a series of missions for the Gambetti family. To do these missions, you must also complete "Portrait of a Killer" for the U.L.P.C. and have found Florian Cravic. * Jimmy Pegorino refers to the Pavano's treating him and his family as "just a bunch of Guernsey goombas", despite Grand Theft Auto IV's rendition of New Jersey being called Alderney; Guernsey is however present in the Grand Theft Auto I rendition of the state. de:Payback (IV) es:Payback (IV) pl:Payback (IV) Category:Missions in GTA IV Category:Missions